Orphaned
by Girloveswaffles5
Summary: I was an orphan, no one cared about me. But that was until they came along.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this story is mostly going to be told from my OC point of view.

**Ch. 1**

Hello, I'm Serval, I know what you're thinking, and that's not my real name. My real name carries too many burdens for one person. I'm an orphan, my parents died in a boating accident when I was eight, after that the child services moved me to an orphanage. I never fit in there, but I was adopted twice. The first time was by some man who's wife didn't like me and made my life miserable, finally they gave me back. The second time was by some old in-famous scientist who actually cared for me, he helped me with any project I wanted to do, first it was that I wanted to be an acrobat, when I became a pro at that, he taught me all about computers. He loved me and cared about me, even when the incident happened.

I was thirsty from the trapeze bars, so I went into the kitchen to grab a drink, I couldn't find any water bottles so I grabbed a glass that looked like it had some soda in it. Right after I drank it the professor came in and asked where the glass was that was in the fridge, I said that I drank it and he rushed me to his lab and took some blood samples from my arm. After that he calmed down, but I still got monthly exams. That was until my 13th birthday.

My birthday went like any other birthday, we did nothing. I had my exam that day so I was getting ready for it. Once he drew the blood and started analyzing it, he went a little bonkers and kept saying 'Oh-no' and went to his car to go talk to the other scientist. It wasn't until that afternoon until I learned what 'Oh-no' meant.

**YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

I was just watching T.V. when a news flash came on, it said that there was a car accident and firemen where still trying to get the two me out of their cars, everything was fine until they zoomed up on one of the cars, it was his car. I ran to my room and started packing; I knew they would be here soon. I stopped by the lab one last time and I saw the test results from my blood samples right beside some files. The files said Project Animal, I have a curious nature so I started reading the files, it said that I had accidently drank his formula and now had the ability to turn into any animal I please. That's when I decided the child services couldn't take me. So I ran away, the furthest abandoned building was across town, but I didn't care. I was an orphan, no one cared about me. But that was until they came along.

**YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

Pretty good, am I right? Please review or, I don't know what.


	2. Chapter 2

I promise this chapter will be longer. Oh, I need some human name ideas! Oh, one last thing, a Serval is a small wild cat, very cute.

**Ch.2**

There was a bank robbery going on, how cliché. It was too easy, just two robbers. I was in and out of there in no time, and no one even saw me. I was headed home when I heard a commotion at the docks. I duck behind a crate to see the situation, all I can see is a large monster of some sort, right then a small boy with black hair and a mask lands on the crate next to me. I decide to talk to him.

"Hey, need a hand here?" Before he can respond, I jump out from behind the crate and charge, ready to turn into a tiger. I pounce on his shoulder and hit his pressure point, but once I hit it something hits me.

**YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

"Nice going Artemis, you knocked her out!"

"She got in the way!"

"Yah, after she knocked him out!" I was getting tired of this so I woke up to hopefully make it stop, that and my ankle hurt like nuts.

"Get a room you two, oh look she's up." The boy that landed on the crate said who I realize as Robin.

"Yeah, I'm up. Now who are you?"

"My apologies, I am Aqualad, and these are my team mates, Robin, Kid flash, Superboy, Artemis, and Miss Martian. And you are?"

"Serval, the superhero around here. Um, can I ask you what you're doing here; this town is kind of remote for superheroes."

"Well Serval, we were trying to stop that huge monster that you knocked out earlier, by the way, can I ask how you did that?" Kid Flash said.

"I hit its pressure point, and where am I?" I just then realized I was in a big red room.

"On on my bioship now can I please ask where you live so I can drop you off?" Miss Martian said.

"I don't really 'live' anywhere so here's fine." I say with a hint of shame in my voice.

"If you don't live anywhere, how about you come with us? You need to have that ankle looked at." Robin said.

"Fine, but as soon as I get it looked at I have to head home." I say that thinking the city can handle its self for awhile.

**YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

My sister is buggin me so, BYE! I also need ideas for the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! I've had a bad last couple days so what better to cheer me up than to write a chapter. I wasn't quite sure about what to do with this chapter, so here it goes!

**Ch.3**

This is so boring, I couldn't do anything because my ankle is broken, Kid Flash and Artemis are bickering like two old people, and the rest of their team is doing nothing about it!

"We'll be landing is two minutes." Miss Martian says, that gets them to stop for a little bit.

**YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

When we land, I couldn't believe the size of this place! I just wanted to turn into a humming bird so I could go exploring! Just when I was about to ask where to go to get my ankle looked at, Batman walks in, and doesn't seem too happy to see me.

"Who's the girl?" Batman asked. Right when Robin is about to say, I cut in.

"My name is Serval, and I was asked to come here so I could get my ankle looked at. Now if you could please tell me where the medical ward is, I need to get back to my city." I don't like this 'Batman'; he's too dark.

"At the back of the Mountain, I'll take you there." Robin said, already taking a lead.

"O.K."

**YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

I walk into the medical bay and take a seat; Robin walks in with a robot following him.

"We are going to fix that ankle but first we need a few blood samples." I shift uncomfortably in my seat, Robin sees that and quickly adds, "Don't worry, you won't even feel it."

When they inject the needle I try to look away, but he was right, I didn't feel it. Next they took X-rays of my ankle.

"You shattered part of it, time will heal it, but it will be awhile."

"K, but I need to get back, soon."

"Why?"

"It's a long story." I just want to get out of there, that and I need to tend to my parents graves.

"I've got time." This guy is starting to get on my nerves.

"Well, I don't so if you could let me go now…"

"Sorry, miss. Please sit down." Huh, so the robot can talk.

"No, now let me go."

"Please just sit down, we need to talk to you." I can tell I'm getting on Robins nerves, but I need to go. So I turn into a cheetah and bolt.

**YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

Big chase scene coming up, don't miss it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4**

_Last time…_

_"Sorry, miss. Please sit down." Huh, so the robot can talk._

_"No, now let me go."_

_"Please just sit down, we need to talk to you." I can tell I'm getting on Robins nerves, but I need to go. So I turn into a cheetah and bolt._

**YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

Serval's POV

"CATCH THAT CHEETAH!" I here Robin yell after me, I can tell if they catch me I'll be in trouble. I keep running anyways, looking for any doors leading outside. I see a door, it's the only one around here so it'll have to do, I open it and see there's a cliff. Good, I can turn into a bird and disappear into the woods below.

"Stop right there."I turn around and see its Robin talking, with the rest of the team behind him.

"We just want to talk to you" A female voice says.

"About what?" I was right on the cliff side just in case.

"How about we go inside and discus this inside, it looks like it's about to rain." I ponder on this for a moment and say,

"Fine, I'll come inside." They all turn around and I follow, when we get to their hang out Robin leads me to a room for some questioning.

**YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

**Outside that room…**

"Hey guys, what do you think their talking about in there?" Wally says to M'gann, and she shrugs.

"I don't know, possibly about her powers and stuff."

"Well I'm gonna find out."

"Well, good luck." Just when Wally puts his head up against the door, it opens, luckily for him he bolts just in time.

"Team, guess what." Robin says.

Artemis: "You're telling us your name?"

Wally: "You're getting the T.V. fixed?"

M'gann: "We're joining the Justice League?"

"No, No, and no. We have a new team member, Serval."

"WHAT?"

**YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

Next chapter is how the team is adapting to Serval.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm skipping the part when they tell each other their name and get right to the bonding; I had about 5 ideas for this chapter so I'm combining a few.

**Ch.5**

**Servla's POV **_**Note: Servals been at the Mountain for a few weeks**_

"Hey, guys!"

"Hey Serval! What's up?" Comes Megan's voice from the kitchen.

"Nothin', I just got us 7 free passes for the new roller rink." I say the last part as the zeta beams sound.

"Wait, what?" Wally says as he steps through the beam.

"I'll just wait until the rest of the team comes, I don't want to have to keep announcing it."

"Announce what?" Robin says as he appears out of nowhere.

"Just wait until Kaldur, Artemis, and Superboy come!"

"They should be here in a few minutes." Robin says.

Wally decides he was board so he asks a question. "How would you know that? Are you stalking us?"

"No, I just hacked into their GPS locaters."

"Oh." Robin was right, in a few minutes everyone was there.

"O.K. everybody, I've got a surprise…" *Pause for effect* "We're going roller skating!"

Superboy asks a very Superboy-ish question "What's roller skating?" I stifle out a gasp.

"Well how about we go find out."

**YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

_At the roller rink…_

"Again, what's roller skating?"

"It's a form of fun that people do, even though they can get hurt." I have on my skates and trip, they all laugh.

"Just go get on your skates."

**YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

**Normal POV NOTE: **_**They've been skating for a few hours.**_

_It was time for an only boy speed skating round so Serval went to order some pizza; some boys start talking to her._

"Hello beautiful, new around here?" The biggest one said.

"Go away."

"Hey, you don't talk to Ty that way, blonde!" The skinniest one said.

Serval runs up to him and pins him to the nearest wall. "What did you just say?"

"Y-you d-don't talk to Ty that way?"

"What about that last part, short stuff?"

"Hey, put Jim down! He didn't do nothin'!"

"You're right, I let my anger get the best of me, just leave me alone or you'll be dealing with my friends over there." Gesturing over to Superboy and Kaldur.

"Fine, guys lets go."

**YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

_Pizza time!_

"Hey Serval?"

"Yah, Rob?"

"Who where those boys you where talking to earlier?"

"Just a bunch of nobody's."

**YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

This chapter took forever! See yah next time!


	6. Chapter 6

I'm in a crappy mood, so I am writing an evil chapter, deal with it.

**Ch. 6**

**Serval's POV**

I pull myself off the floor, wincing as I realize my leg's broken. I lean against the wall and try to recall when my day went sour, oh yah, I woke up.

_Flashback to this morning_

I woke up this morning feeling horrible, when I get to the bathroom I realize Mother Nature left me a little gift, I decide then to grab some breakfast and see there's nothing in the cupboards, so I settle for some yogurt.

I walk into the living room and see Wally reading my diary, he was so dead. Once I finished duck taping him to the wall, I head to the training room to spar with Black Canary, and I beat her, but then Wally come in the room and starts yelling at me, _at me!_ So Black Canary and I team up and bring the beating. That was the best thing that had happened all day.

Then Batman says he has a mission for us, which was going to be my first mission.

He said we were going to apprehend some dude that called himself 'Whiplash'. Long story short I got captured, tortured and am now being ransomed for 1million dollars and if they don't bring it by midnight, every hour they make him wait, I get tortured, all this on video.

Some day, huh.

_Now 11:57_

I glance up at the clock, if they don't come in three minutes; let's just say things won't be pretty. I try to turn into a mouse, but I just get shocked by the collar on my neck. I glance up again, 11:59, so not feeling the aster.

**YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

**Robin's POV**

When Serval disappeared, we went into a panic, let's just say we left no rock unturned. Then Batman told us to return to base, there was something we had to see.

When we arrived Batman told us to head to the living room and turn on the T.V., there was a play button on the screen. Wally picked up the remote and hit play, it showed the villain Whiplash, he said if we don't bring him 1mill by midnight, Serval would be in a whole lot of pain.

**YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

I will not put up the next chapter until my one story, All Dawns Fault, gets more reviews. I am so evil.


End file.
